ChildHood Memories
by Donna Maj Lambert
Summary: You ever notice how Draco always falls quite in the presence of his father? What if there was a story behind why he is always quite? Is he scared? Maybe he just feels afraid of something, or maybe he is beaten…this is my story
1. When I was 4

A?N: I hope you enjoy this story.. I have gotten an Idea to write it and decided this was a good time to do so.  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this story.  
  
Summary: You notice how Draco always falls quite in the presence of his father? What if there was a story behind why he is always quite? Is he scared? Maybe he just feels afraid of something, or maybe he is beaten... this is my story...  
  
*~*  
  
As I lay here in my bed with the hangings drawn, it brings be back to a moment in my past when mother left me alone with him. I was only four, and I begged her to take me with her, but she said she needed some alone time and that she would bring me back something special. She left the house and I ran to my room and shut the door. I crawled into my bed and covered my head with the sheets. I knew if he got mad at me he would come and beat me. As I sat there shacking under the covers tears rolled down my eyes as I heard his foot steps coming towards me. He opened my door and staggered into my room. I could hear him breathing heavily. I knew he had been drinking. He did it often before he beat me. That was the cause of his beatings. He walked towards me. His foot steps out of rhythm. He pulled the sheets of my head and began punching my face. His blows became more painful as his Vodka sunk in. I learned not to cry through the years, but as I was still young, tears rolled down my eyes and the blows got harder. He picked me up and threw me off the bed. He jumped off and I coward in the corner. He started kicking my ribs and chest. I knew I had some broken bones, but I didn't know where and what they were called for I was only four years old.  
  
Finally after about an hour or so, I heard the front door to the Malfoy Manor open. Mother was home. I knew she would help me. Father obviously heard it too, and bent down close to my ear and whispered,  
  
"If you tell her I did this, you shouldn't expect to live to your fifth birthday."  
  
He left the room with no other word.  
  
I heard mother calling me.  
  
"Draccie.. Draccie.. come here sweety! I have a surprise for you."  
  
I tried to stand up, but I was too weak. "mama," I called, "mama I'm up here. I.." I searched for words to say, "I fell off the bed, and hit my head on the.. umm.. dresser. I can't move."  
  
I heard her drop some things and run up the marble stairs.  
  
"DRACO! You needed to be more careful." She bent down beside me and held me in her arms.  
  
"I'm sorry mama." I said as I cried into her shoulder, and as if on cue, he came in.  
  
"What happened?" He said in an innocent yet pleasing voice.  
  
"Draco fell off his bed again. I think he might need some medical attention." Mama said.  
  
"Son, you must be careful." Lucius replied.  
  
I just looked at him and didn't say a word. Mama picked me up and took me downstairs to the kitchen. She took out her wound and did a little spell that made me feel a lot better. Then she walked away for a few seconds and came back with her hands behind her back.  
  
"which hand?" She asked.  
  
I pointed to the right, and inside that hand was a bar of chocolate. I took it and ate it while smiling up at my mother. She smiled and whispered in my ear, "I love you, Draco." And pulled from behind her back something else. I smiled and took it in my arms. It was the best gift I had ever gotten, a baby, blue raven. I named him Clow and he became the best friend I had ever had.  
  
My thoughts came back to the real world and I noticed that my cheeks were wet with tears, I quickly wipped them away as my name was being called from the other side of the curtains.  
  
"Malfoy?" it asked.  
  
"what do you want Crabbe?" I asked not lifting my head to peek out.  
  
"I.. I heard you, crying.. are you alright?" He asked.  
  
"Me? Cry? HAHAHA.. that's the funniest thing I have ever heard." I said as if I hadn't been crying.  
  
"Oh.. ok... Sorry, I just thought you were, my ears must have deceived me." And with that Crabbe left me there.  
  
I laid there long through the night, waiting to here four others snoring in their beds. I got up and peeked out of my hangings just to make sure every one was asleep. Luckily they were. The room was dark, and I could barely see the hand in front of me. I looked over at an empty cage wondering when Clow was coming back. He had been gone for a week or so, and I was getting worried about him. I stood up and got fairly dizzy. I had been lying there since dinner and it was now 12. I walked over to my trunk and put my invisibility Cloak on. Mother had gotten me it after what had happened last year, she didn't want me wondering around the school being seen. Therefore, she convinced Lucius to buy it. It was lucky that she had gotten it for me and sent it here because if I was there when Lucius had gotten it I would have received a beating, as I am sure I will get one when I go back this summer. I feel I could take him on in June, for I am getting stronger each day, and he is too foolish to see it. I wish I could tell mother, she would take me away from there and we could live together just us, but anytime I try, Lucius gets there first.  
  
I opened the door to my dorm and walked down the stairs to the common room. There was a few people in there and I was glad I had my cloak on or else they would ask why I wasn't at dinner. I opened the door to outside and stepped onto the hard cement floor of the dungeons. I looked from left to right and the whole corridor was deserted as I had figured it would be this late at night. I headed towards the left following the lights of the flame that lit up the halls. Not knowing where I would come up, for I had only traveled along this way once or twice at night never going past Professor Snape's office, and once I reached it I would turn around and head back to the common room, but this time I was planning on going past that and seeing what was on the other side. As I gained speed passing the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that marked Professor Snape's office and the Potions Classroom, I stopped and slowly turned around. There was something following me, but if there was, it wouldn't be able to see me.. right. I shrugged and turned back around heading on the path which I was making for myself. I then slowed down to a steady pace listening to my footsteps that were being mimicked by someone else's. There was defiantly someone following me. I knew there was, so I hid behind a statue and looked around it down the passage I had just come from. The it was, the thing that had been following me. Great, it was that red-head that was always following Potter around. Yes it was Weasley. I rolled my eyes and walked forward towards it.  
  
"what are you doing here?" I asked in a echoing tone. Of course Weasley couldn't see me, so it looked around searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Hello? I.. I'm lost.. can you help me get back?" he asked.  
  
I decided to play with Weasley.  
  
"What is a Weasley doing down here.." I paused and then said, "in the dungeons?"  
  
"I..I told you I am lost." Weasley gulped and I could hear the water rush down his throat.  
  
"funny, little one, I'll show you the way," I said as I walked up to Weasley so that I was right in front of him.  
  
I took my cloak off and he gasped, but then I noticed, he was a she.  
  
"Malfoy? I uh.. I got to go." She said and turned around and ran.  
  
I pulled her back.  
  
"you're lost aren't you? You'll never find your way back unless I help you. Come, I'll show you the way." I decided to help her get to the Great Hall, you know because she WAS a girl and all. I walked in front of her as I heard her steady breathing behind me. I turned around.  
  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked.  
  
She ran towards me and mimicked my steps once again. 


	2. Memories at the zoo

A?N: I am glad you liked the first chapter. ^_~ Sorry it was short, I am using Microsoft Word and it said it was 4 pages long so yeah I'll try to make 6 to 8 this time!  
  
Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine they belong to J.K. Rowling whom also owns the settings.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
Coming back from dinner was the worst because I wasn't looking at where I was going. I just stared down at my feet. It seemed to be quite a long time because The sun had already set as I could see from a window to my right. Where had my feet carried me? Nothing looked familiar and I was bad at directions at night. I heard something from in front of me. It sounded like footsteps. I quickened my pace, but I could never find whose footsteps they were until I heard a voice.  
  
"what are you doing here?" It asked.  
  
"H...Hello? I.. I'm lost. Can you help me get back?" I asked looking franticly to find that someone.  
  
What is a Weasley doing down here... in the dungeons?" The voice asked, it seemed like it was getting closer to me.  
  
I.. I told you I am lost." I replied.  
  
"funny, little one, I'll show you the way." And as the voice finished it's sentence Malfoy appeared in front of me. He looked surprised to see me.  
  
"Malfoy? I gotta go!" I turned around and started to walk away, but he pulled me back.  
  
"you're lost aren't you? You'll never find your way back unless I help you. Come, I'll show you the way." He walked in front of me with a quick steady pace.  
  
He then turned around and said, "Aren't you coming?"  
  
I ran towards him and mimicked his steps, walking behind him.  
  
He guided me along the corridors, turning every so often. He'd stop and looking from left to right and then continue. It was like he was searching for something or maybe just making sure no one saw him guiding a fourth year around. As we approached the Entrance Hall I felt relieved. I sighed as I saw the familiar flight of stairs that led up to the Gryffindor Common Room.  
  
"Here we are. I am sure you can find your way back from here." He said.  
  
"Yes, I can. Thank you." I replied and headed up the flight of stairs, but then remembered something and turned around.  
  
"Eh, Malfoy? I..." but he had already gone. Figures. I turned back around and headed up to the Common Room thinking to myself.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I stopped and looked left and then right, making sure no one was coming. I didn't want any one to know that I was showing a fourth year around, let alone a Weasley and a Gryffindor. I am sure she knew what I was doing because she stayed a few feet behind me. I really did want to create a conversation with her, but felt that she might be frightened of me. Just like everyone else was. So once we got to the Entrance Hall, I stopped and said,  
  
"Here we are. I am sure you can find your way back from here."  
  
"Yes, I can. Thank you." She replied and headed up the stairs.  
  
I quickly put my Cloak on and started to walk away when I heard her voice again.  
  
"Eh, Malfoy? I.." But I am guessing she didn't see me and headed back in the direction that she had started.  
  
I wanted to take my Cloak off and run up to her and ask what she wanted, but I was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's never in their whole history got along with Weasley's. So I headed back down to the dungeons. I walked over to the Entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and whispered, "Snake Blood." And the door opened. I walked up to my dorm and crawled into my bed. It was well past 2 o'clock now, and I didn't even bother to take off my Cloak and fell asleep right there and then.  
  
*~*  
  
I awoke late the next morning. I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the clock. It was noon. I had already missed the morning classes. I sighed and got up. I took off my Cloak and put it away. I then changed into my robes, and walked out of the room and down to the common room where I got some gasps from the people that decided to study instead of eat Lunch. I then realized that I was starving and ignored the gasps that I had gotten and headed out to the Great Hall.  
  
I sat between Crabbe and Goyle where I got more gasps.  
  
"What is the matter with everyone?" I asked, a bit annoyed.  
  
"Where were you this morning? You weren't in your bed, and you weren't at classes..." Goyle said.  
  
"I was to in my bed!" I said.  
  
"No you weren't, when I went to wake you up there was nothing there, who'd you try to play last night eh?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I didn't play anyone! Just go away, I don't feel like talking ok!" I said as I ignored them and took a few bites of my lunch.  
  
I looked around the hall and my eyes caught those of a young girl. Yes that young girl. The one I had wanted to create a conversation with, the one that I had wished I could run up to her and ask what was wrong. The girl whom I guided to the Entrance Hall. It was the little Weasley. I stared at her skipping a few bites of my chicken. My heart skipped a few beats as well. Her head quickly turned as she realized that I was staring at her. I looked away also, but my eyes kept traveling back to her. I shook my head and tried to think of something else, something but her, but those thoughts of mine took their own will and traced her face. I threw my hands to my face and covered my eyes. I knew I had to look pretty stupid, but I had to do something to get her out of my mind. I tried to focus on my food, but the carrots on my plate reminded me of her hair. I didn't even know her name. This was the bad thing. I tried to think of my mother and how beautiful her face was, but that just brought me back to a time at the zoo.  
  
I was six years old; Mother had convinced Lucius to take me to the zoo, just the two of us. I didn't want to go with just him. I begged Mother to come with us, but she said that Lucius and I needed to spend some time together. So Lucius said he would take me there, but we never made it to the zoo. He took me to a lake. He smiled his evil grin as he took out a knife from his pocket.  
  
"Don't worry boy, this won't hurt... much." He had said as he grabbed my arm and sliced it from the shoulder down to the elbow.  
  
I tried to get away, but his grip was too strong. I held the painful tears in as the blood seeped out of my arm and stained my brand new clothes that mother had gotten me. He then laughed and threw me in the lake. He held me down there until the last of my air had been used up and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I'm not sure what happened after that because I had passed out. The next thing I remember is being in my mother's arms. My eyes traced her face as she held me tight.  
  
"Draco, you shouldn't lean over fences, they are there to keep you out." She said.  
  
I figured Lucius had told her that I had leaned over the walrus cage and fell into the water as the walrus's tusk cut my shoulder and luckily he was there to save me. I wanted to tell her the truth, but he was standing right there making sure I wouldn't.  
  
There was a giant hand waving in front of my face.  
  
"Malfoy? Malfoy? We have to go to class now." It was Crabbe.  
  
You could always count on him to bring you out of your thoughts. I stood up and walked behind the two over grown people and thought of nothing but the smile Mother had always saved up for me.  
  
Potions was next. We walked down to the dungeons and walked to the Common Room to get our books, we headed back out and walked into the classroom that had the usual gang in there. The Dream Team as I call them. Made up of, Pothead Potter, Weasel Weasley, and Mudblood Granger. I know I need to get a better name for Weasel, but the other two names to have a kind of ring to them, Mudblood Granger. I sat down in the middle row with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of me. I wasn't paying attention to them when they were trying to have a conversation with me. My thoughts just traveled back and forth through time. From the bad past of my Childhood, to the bad beginning of now.  
  
?/?: ok so the chapter wasn't any longer then the last but I promise the next one will be longer! 


	3. Your Heart

A/N: three more replies, well WHY CAN'T I EVER GET MORE THE 50?! *sniffles* oh well I'll just go cry in my own little corner. Anyways, I am glad those of you that did reply liked it. I am going to TRY to make this chapter longer but it is just so hard for me to do so, you know cuz like my stories are never all that long unlike those who write like a zillion pages! Well guys, who reads A/N's anyways?  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns most... ok all of this, well except my plot...  
  
*~*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sat there during Potions not listening to a word Professor Snape had said. When he told us to make a truth potion, mine turned out red instead of green when it was finished. I just added ingredients as I thought of things from the past like the time Lucius 'accidentally' threw me down the stairs. I was three years old. Not old enough to know wrong from right. I had been playing with my toy broom and running around the upstairs. I was laughing and having fun. Mother was watching. She was smiling at me and hugged me as I would run by her. Then I ran into Lucius' study. I ran around and around his desk. He got mad, picked me up, and took me to the stairs.  
  
"Go downstairs if you want to play!" He said and pushed me down the stairs. Mother was in her room at the time and when she heard a thud, she came running out.  
  
"Draco!" she cried as she ran down the stairs to my body.  
  
She rolled my body over so she could see my face. She glared up at Lucius.  
  
"What happened?" she said in a non-emotion voice.  
  
"I.. he fell I told him to go play down stairs and he tripped on his feet." Lucius lied.  
  
Mother turned back to me, picked up my body, and took me to her room. She put me down on her soft bed. And sat on the side waiting for me to awake. I didn't see her beautiful smile when I awoke. I saw anger in her eyes, she wasn't mad at me, she was mad at Lucius.  
  
"Malfoy? Pay attention, we can't have you failing now can we." Snape said as he walked to everyone's potion and looked closely at them. He took one look at mine and wrote a note and put it under my notebook, then walked on. I picked up the note and it said:  
  
see me after class..  
  
I sighed as the bell rang and everyone started to collect their things and leave.  
  
"Are you coming Malfoy?" Crabbe asked.  
  
"I'll meet you there.." I said as I turned and walked towards Professor Snape's desk. After everyone left I spoke.  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?"  
  
Snape looked up at me.  
  
"What is going through your head when I am instructing you?" Snape asked.  
  
"I.. uh.. I.. Sir I would rather not say." I replied.  
  
"Draco, I won't have you day dreaming about a girl in my class." Snape said with a sigh.  
  
"Yes sir." I replied.  
  
"Now, try and be more attentive in class."  
  
"I will."  
  
I turned around and started to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Draco, please tell me it isn't Granger." Snape said with a disgusted look on his face as he said Granger's name.  
  
I smiled and said, "No sir, I would never dream about her, I would rather listen to McGonagall for five hours."  
  
Snape gave me a smile, gave me a note for McGonagall, and excused me from class.  
  
*~*  
  
I walked swiftly to Transfiguration. I hated that class, but not as much as Care of Magical Creatures. That was the worst class ever! I opened the door to Transfiguration and gave McGonagall the note. She gave me one of her looks and told me to take a seat, which I did. I sat in between Crabbe and Goyle as usual. I took out a piece of Parchment and a quill and started to draw. Most people didn't know, but I was a rather good drawer. I started to draw Mother's face. As I drew the lips and the hair it turned into a different direction. Her hair turned into that of the little Weasley. Goyle looked over my shoulder and I quickly hid the drawing in my notebook, opened my Transfiguration book, and started reading along.  
  
After class I walked beside Crabbe to the Great Hall. I sat down and ate my food quickly and quietly and then got up and left the table. I got a few looks from Goyle and Crabbe but I ignored them.  
  
I noticed Weasley wasn't there and I wanted to find her. Maybe she could help me some how. So I set off on my journey. Look in the corridors, down the halls, and in empty classrooms. She wasn't there I sighed and headed for the Front door to take a walk.  
  
I opened the door and walked onto the damp green grass. The smell of fresh dew in the air. I made my way down to the lake where I sat on a bench and watched the sun fall behind the trees. I sighed a laid my head down on the bench and laid there thinking of the fiery hair of her. Yes, you know whom I am talking about. I know you do. The red flames of the sunset reminded me of her, every where I went I was reminded of her. I sat up and looked up at the Castle. There she was, I had finally found her. I stood up and walked towards her. Slowly after first, but then I quickened my pace, and was soon right in front of her.  
  
*~*  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I hate my life! I didn't go to afternoon classes today, I didn't even want to go to dinner, even though I did go to lunch. When I was sitting at lunch I looked around and spotted his face. He caught my site and I turned my head and looked away. What was this new feeling that I had for him. I felt too nervous to go to classes after lunch. I didn't want people to ask why I was so skittish. I sat in my dorm starring at the ceiling thinking of things that had happened and things to come. I figured I had better at least get out of my dorm and take a walk so I headed outside. I walked onto the green grass and my shoes got wet. I rolled my eyes and started to walk further onto the lawn. A blonde head something was coming towards me, it started out at a slow pace and got faster and faster until he was right next to me. I took one look at him, turned around, and started to walk away. The one person I had tried to avoid all day was now pulling me back for the second time today.  
  
"Wait, I wanted to know your name.." Malfoy said.  
  
I was surprised.  
  
"M.. My name? G..Ginny, and y.. yours?" I asked as he turned me around.  
  
"Draco. Thank you, um.. Have a nice afternoon." He said and turned around and walked away.  
  
I felt this would be the best time to tell him.  
  
"WAIT!" I ran up to him and pulled him back for a change.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"I.. I.. L.. I'm lost, can you help me find my way?" I wanted to tel him that I liked him, but my words formed into some others and when they came out, I hoped it would give him a hint.  
  
He tipped his head to one side and folded his arms while putting his weight on one leg.  
  
"oh really, where do you want me to guide you?" he asked with a small smile forming on his lips.  
  
"Y..your heart." I said breathing harder and faster as I felt more nervous each second.  
  
"My heart?" he asked.  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Why yes, I can." He walked towards me, bent his head down, and kissed my soft lips. It surprised me, because I didn't know how he would react, but I knew now that he felt the same way.  
  
*~*  
  
Draco's POV  
  
She walked away from me as she saw me. I pulled her back and asked her what her name was.  
  
"M.. My name? G..Ginny, and y.. yours?" She asked.  
  
I starred at her and then said, "Draco. Thank you, um.. Have a nice afternoon."  
  
I turned around and walked away, but before I could get any where, I felt a tug on my Robes and turned around.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I'm lost, can you help me find my way?" She asked, I didn't hear the first part of it.  
  
I folded my arms and put my weight on one leg.  
  
"Oh really, where do you want me to guide you?" I asked.  
  
"Your heart" Is what I thought she said.  
  
"My heart?" I asked just to make sure that is what she really said. She shook her head yes and I smiled, "why yes I can."  
  
I walked toward her and kissed her soft yet beautiful lips. I had hoped she would tell me that she loved me or liked me at least, but this.. this was better.  
  
*~*  
  
A/N: I was feeling creative today! I wrote more then the last two chapters! I am so happy! ^_~ 


	4. Letters from Hogwarts

A/N: It's short but it's something!  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
:: A Letter From Hogwarts ::  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I heard a muffled I love you come from the person I was kissing. I mumbled back, "I love you too."  
  
I pulled away and looked down at the red headed girl. I smiled and she looked up at me.  
  
"Why - Why are you so, well why are you mad all the time?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I -" I tried to search for words, "I take after my father I guess." I replied, it was a lie though. I hated to lie to her, but I couldn't tell her about my father beating me, well not just yet.  
  
Ginny just looked up at me and then I felt her arms wrap around my body to form a warm embrace. I held her close to myself, not wanting to let go. Ginny was mine, and I wasn't going to give her up to anyone.  
  
+ + +  
  
Ginny and I stayed out side for what seemed like hours. We talked about everything, well everything but my past. I knew that one day I would HAVE to tell her, but I didn't want her to worry about me, if she even would. When we finally realized what time it was, I took her hand and walked her to the Entrance Hall and we said our good byes. I kissed her cheek and watched as she headed up the stairs to her Common Room. When she was out of site, I turned and headed down to my Common Room.  
  
As I walked farther and farther away from Ginny, my thoughts fell into memories of the day I got my Hogwarts letter. Mum was so proud, but I know Lucius was just glad to finally get me out of that house. Maybe he was a little sad that he didn't have a toy to kick around when he got angry. It didn't bother me though, even if he did care, I wouldn't.  
  
Well anyways, it was a bright summer's day and I could smell breakfast being cooked down stairs. It smelled so good. I loved it when Mother cooked for me; she always made the best food.  
  
I had just wakened from a sleepless slumber, when I heard him, yelling for me. I quickly got up and walked towards his room.  
  
"Boy!" He said, "Boy, I am tired of telling you to clean up your stuff!" He shouted as he threw a bag at me.  
  
"I am sorry Lucius, I'll try to keep my things away from you," I said taking the bag and walking back to my room. At that point I didn't even want to argue with him. I was just happy that mother was cooking. I threw the bag on to my bed and quickly got dressed.  
  
I walked out of my room and down the marble stairs of the Malfoy Manor. I spotted mother in the kitchen.  
  
"Morning mum," I murmured as I sat down at the table.  
  
"Good morning sweetie, guess what came today?" she asked.  
  
"Umm. I give up," I replied as mother ut some bacon on my plate.  
  
She held out a letter signed to a Mr. Draco Malfoy. I starred at it for a second and then realized what it was.  
  
I had a bright smile on my face and mother leaned down and kissed my forehead.  
  
"Congradualtions sweetie," she said.  
  
At that moment Lucius walked into the room.  
  
"What's all the emotion in the air?" he asked.  
  
"Draco got his letter from Hogwarts today!" Mum said flipping the pancakes.  
  
"Oh really, well I am happy for him really, anyways, I have to go into town today for some supplies," Lucius said, I knew he wasn't really happy for me though.  
  
"Well, then you could take Draco to get his school supplies." Mum said.  
  
"No, I have to go into Knockturne Alley," Lucius replied.  
  
"Well, while you are doing that he can go get his stuff," Mother replied.  
  
"No, really, I said no, take him yourself." Lucius said aparrating on the spot.  
  
"Oh, Draco, I am sorry," mother said.  
  
"No, mum, it's ok I'd rather go with you anyways.."  
  
The memory faded as I stood in front of the Entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. I said the password and walked inside. I quietly walked up to my dorm, kicked off my shoes and fell on to my bed. I fell into a long yet short sleep.  
  
End Of Chapter 


	5. A night to remember

A/N: Yet another short chapter. b*blushes*/b  
  
bChapter Five  
  
:: A night to remember ::/b  
  
The next few days were just like the past. Ginny and I met up in various places and ended up talking the whole night. I love being in her presence and I am lucky that she accepts me for who I am. She would always smile when ever I stared at her for a whlie. HEr bright red hair sparkled in the moonlight and her face lit up. I wanted to kiss her then and there but I held myself back. I wanted to give her something before I kissed her.  
  
"Draco," she said, "why are you so quite tonight?"  
  
I just smiled at her and brushed the hair out of her face.  
  
"I'm just thinking of how beautiful you look tonight," I replied.  
  
She blushed and turned away.  
  
"But you know what would make you even more beautiful?" I asked.  
  
"What?" she replied.  
  
"This," I grabbed a silver necklace out of my pocket. it had a heart shapped locket on it with I diamond in the middle.  
  
"Oh my -- " she trailed off as she starred at it.  
  
"turn around," I said and she did so. I put the necklace around her neck and then turned her so that she was looking at me.  
  
I bent my head down and kissed her lips. She put her arms around my neck and I held her close to me.  
  
I didn't want to let go but I knew once the sun began to rise that we would have to be seperated for another day until the moon was risen. I looked over at the horizon and you could just see the rays of the sun. i let her go and we began to walk up to the castle together. We entered just as students began to descend from the stairs and we began to go our seperate ways, not being able to kiss or hug one another...  
  
***  
  
Ginny's POV  
  
I wish I could tell someone about the way I felt for Draco, but who was there to tell? Hermione? No, she wouldn't understand. Ron? Definately not, he would kill me. But who would understand and believe me without thinking I was going crazy? Who? I looked down at the necklace that lay against my chest. It sparkled in the firelight. I smiled to myself. Draco was one of a kind. How could I have ever thought him to be a bad guy? I turned into the Great Hall and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco was starring down at his food and not even eating a bite. I smiled and walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Gin, where were you this morning? You weren't in your dorm," Hermione said taking a bite of toast.  
  
"Huh? oh I uh... went for a walk. I needed some fresh air," I replied. It wasn't an actual lie because I did go for a walk.  
  
"What's been up with you recently Ginny? You've been acting strange," Ron said looking at Hermione's issue of the Daily Prophet.  
  
"Nothing really, I've just been busy that's all," I said, "I think I'll go to class early today. See you all later."  
  
I headed out of the Great Hall, all the while trying to catch Draco's eyes. He didn't seem to look up from his food so I headed off to my first class.  
  
***  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sat eating breakfast and I missed Ginny already. I couldn't stand being apart from her. I decided I'd write her an owl asking her if she wanted to take a walk at lunch. I picked at my food and pushed it away from me. I stood up and left the Great Hall without telling Crabbe or Goyle where I was going.  
  
I stepped out into the sunshine. My first class was Care of Magical creatures. I hated that class but it couldn't hurt nothing to get there early. Standing in front of Hagrid's Hut my thoguhts travelled to the night before. I could imagine ginny's face in the moonlight. It sparkelled so beautifully. I gave a sigh as the other Slytherins and Gryffindors began to desend from the Entrance Hall. I pushed my thoughts away and began to talk to Crabbe and Goyle as they got closer and closer. That was the last time I thought of Ginny that day because my thoguths were cloudy with the past.  
  
bEnd of Chapter/b 


	6. I didn't know

A/N: I am so sorry, I had a big case of writers block! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I know it's short but  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
::I didn't know::  
  
At lunch, I excluded myself from the people around me. I roamed the halls of the castle thinking of fights Lucius and me had. Each one involved Fists, knives, swords, axes, chairs. anything to cause death, to me, mind you. As I stood in one particular corridor, my mind traveled to one fight we had. I was fourteen. I was still a coward but I was slowly building up the courage to face him. The one night that I had been foolish and thought I could take him on was the night that I made a pack to myself. I would kill him one day. Anyways, I had confronted Lucius in his study one night.  
  
"Lucius." I said standing in the doorway.  
  
He hardly looked up and said, "What the hell do you want?"  
  
"I am telling her. I am going to tell her everything. Like the time at the lake, the time she wasn't home, the time you threw me down the stairs. I will tell her everything and you can't stop me from doing it." Mother was out at the time and it was stupid of me to confront him before I told her but hey, I was 14.  
  
"You think so eh?" He got up and glanced at me. I slowly nodded my head. An evil grin crawled across his face. He drew his sword out of its holder. I was wearing a white shirt at the time and my leather pants that I over wore when I was 14. He held it with both hands and snarled at me.  
  
Lucius did a kind of turn and I felt the cold sword cut into my chest. In my mind, I blocked out the pain but my arms flung across my chest. I looked at my hands they were now covered in my own blood. My eyes traveled up towards Lucius.  
  
"You will not tell Narcissa about any of this or else I will kill you next time," Lucius said grinning and he told me to leave before I got blood on his bearskin rug.  
  
I walked back to my room with my chest burning. I flumped down on my bed and grabbed my wand. I had some learning in medical spells but I didn't know enough for it not to scar. I healed my chest and took my silver bed sheets off my bed and through them in a basket to be washed. I then changed my shirt and didn't go near Lucius for weeks. I was determined to stay out of trouble.  
  
I ran into a wall as my thoughts shifted to the present. I heard someone giggle behind me and I slowly turned around. It was she. I smiled and walked over to her.  
  
"Have you been following me?" I asked.  
  
"Only for the past twenty minutes, you didn't look like you knew where you were going. What were you thinking about?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I. you," I lied.  
  
She smiled, "I'm sure you were."  
  
"Ginny, I have to tell you something," I began.  
  
"What's that?" she inquired.  
  
"I've had a hard life and I need to tell someone about it," I said.  
  
"*You've* had a hard life." Ginny gave a little laugh, "I doubt that."  
  
"I have!" I shouted.  
  
"Oh yea, rich Draco Malfoy has had the hardest life in the world! Making fun of the poor with an in-door pool and a hot tub," Ginny complained.  
  
"Oh and I suppose having parents that care about you is tough too!" I yelled back.  
  
"You don't know what it's like to be poor without any extra money to do things you want to do!" Ginny shouted.  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO GET BEATEN BY YOUR FATHER!" I shouted without thinking.  
  
"Oh Draco. I - didn't know," Ginny frowned and went quiet.  
  
"Of course you didn't know! No one knew! If I told anyone, I would get beat even worse! My own mother doesn't know!" I yelled, "You're the first one I've told," I said softly.  
  
Ginny had tears in her eyes. She moved towards me, put her arms around my neck, and rested her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered.  
  
End of Chapter 


	7. All I wanted was lunch

A/N: Lol. I guess I need to really do some editing on this story.. does anyone wanna be my beta? Plez? Anyone? Well ok if you do. email me k? k thanks! O and thanks to my reviewers! Damn I can't remember whether I put Draco in seventh or sixth year. Does it say in the story? Well if it does can someone tell me? Plez?  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. wait is there really any plot to this story?  
  
Summary: Draco just wanted a ham and cheese sandwich for lunch but when he gets an attitude with Lucius he'll get more than a mouthful of fists. *oops did I say that out loud?!*  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
: : All I Wanted Was Lunch(Over Protective Brother) : :  
  
I tossed and turned in my bed that night. My eyebrows furrowed as memories came swarming back into my mind. Thoughts of lying on the ground screaming from pain that took over my body. Thoughts of lying in bed crying. My mothers' soft voice trying to hush me. My fathers' threats echoing in my head. One thought stood out from the rest. I was 12, I had walked downstairs to get some lunch. Mum wasn't home but he was.  
  
"Draco," He called from his study.  
  
"What," I yelled back in a cocky tone.  
  
"Don't give me that tone!" He shouted as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What tone?" I asked trying to be smart.  
  
SMACK!  
  
Lucius backhanded me. I didn't see it coming as I had my head stuffed in the refrigerator and as soon as I pulled it out, he pounced. He was like a black jaguar that had cornered his prey. Waiting for the time to come before he could attack.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" I asked, unfortunately I was still a dimwit and hadn't learned when to hold my tongue yet.  
  
"What did I tell you about that tone of yours?" he demanded.  
  
"Ok ok. What would you like father?" I asked in my most sweetest voice, which was also, a mistake.  
  
My jaw suddenly went numb with pain. And then another shot of pain. Damnit, what the hell was going on with me and then I noticed his fists. They were the reasons for the pain. Another shot to the face and I couldn't see. Had I blacked out? No. I could still feel the pain but.  
  
I shot up in bed gasping for breath. The hangings were closed and as I regained my breath I stared down at my bare chest. My scar was exposed and I ran my finger across it. The pain from the sword never really went away and my chest pulsated with it. I quickly removed my hand and shut my eyes tight so that no tears would be shed.  
  
"Draco?" I heard a voice, so sweet so tender. It surprised me.  
  
I opened one of my curtains to find the source of the voice.  
  
"Ginny, how. how'd you get." I looked around and noticed I was not in the Slytherin dorm as I had thought, "Where are we?"  
  
She looked at me with concern. "Don't you remember.?" she asked.  
  
"Remember. what?" I replied.  
  
"Well. Ron saw us holding hands earlier and well. he thought you were like brainwashing me into liking you and well. to put it simply. you got the lights knocked out of you," Ginny said fidgeting with her hands.  
  
It was then that I became aware of the pain in my jaw. I rubbed my hand across it.  
  
"So then, I'm in the hospital wing," I asked and Ginny slowly nodded, "that makes sense."  
  
"I'm so sorry Draco, I tried to pull him off but he's a third my size and o I'm sorry," Ginny apologized over and over again.  
  
I gave a little laugh, "Gin, it's ok. It's not like I haven't had the lights knocked out of me before. I am actually used to it by now."  
  
She slowly walked over to the bed I was lying in and sat down. She stared into my cold gray eyes with her warm honey-brown eyes. Then her eyes traveled to my chest and she asked, "does it hurt?"  
  
I knew what she was talking about. It was the scar on my chest.  
  
"Only from time to time," I replied. I took her arm and pulled her closer to me. She sat on my lap and I put my arms around her and held her there until the sunlight slowly crept in through the window. I knew she had to go so I let her, but not without a kiss to start my day off.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
A/N: Did I do better with spelling and grammar there? I hope so lol. anyways R/R plez! 


End file.
